


Nightmare

by Anaksunamun



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nessian - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaksunamun/pseuds/Anaksunamun
Summary: Cassian has a nightmare.(Nessian small one short.)
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 19





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted it originally on tumblr, then decided to post here, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Nesta opened her eyes the middle of the night, it was odd, her sleep was peaceful. What woke up her wasn’t a loud sound or anything similat, but a feeling, a agonizing feeling, fear, terror, but not from her.

She got out the bed, staring at the closed window, the camp was covered in snow. She weared a robe over the nightsuit before walking out of her room, barefoot, the urgency made her forget about her feet on the icy floor.

The golden-brown haired female followed the feeling, as a path, it leaded her to a door, Cassian’s room. She touched the knob, one of her brows lifted, slowly opening the door.

Cassian was curled up in the bed, stiff wings, body trembling, his fingers holding the bed sheets with so much strength that his knuckles were white, and his eyes… Tears on his eyes. He was, crying?

She walked close to him, “Cassian?” she touched his arm, her cold fingers against his warm skin, “Cassian.” she said louder, rocking his arm.

Cassian let escape a low grown, bringing his arms close to his torso, the hand held him tightly.

“It was a dream, open your eyes,”

He obeyed the command, looking directly on her face, then around him, he was at his house, on his room, Nesta was at his side, he took a few deep breaths, his breathing became calm in a few seconds.

Nesta kept in silence, rubbing her thumb on his arm, trying to comfort him, she found herself asking on her own mind about what he was dreaming was about, since his reaction when finally woke up wasn’t a violent one, but a try to protect himself.

“I dreamed with the day I was dumped.” he said suddenly, slowly sitting and whipping his tears, “When my mother left me… To save me from the people on her camp. From the things they did to her.” he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder.

“I am sorry.” she caressed his skin, he lightly nodded as he putted his wings down, relaxing, her brows lifted in confusion, for the suddenly answer he gave.

In a few seconds, Nesta putted her hands on the pockets of her robe, walking towards the door.

“Wait” the winged male rose up, going close to the female, who had a hand already at the knob. “Thank you… For waking me up.”

“It was nothing.” she turned her gaze to the hall.

“And I am sorry for…” his throat trembled as she looked at him, “What I said in the Solstice.” his voice low as he realised how much close he was from her, “About what I said to you, about you…” he couldn’t finish his sentence, not as he saw her facial expression, still, waiting.

Nesta lightly nodded, turning her head to the hall and walking to her room. Cassian kept in the door frame, watching her walk to her room, as she walked in and closed her door, Cassian went back to his bed.


End file.
